<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【随风生珠玉】第二章 寒泥落命运 by AlfredDY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608400">【随风生珠玉】第二章 寒泥落命运</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY'>AlfredDY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>随风生珠玉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[前情提要]</p><p>       屋舍很大，各房连接一处打通，如同大殿一般。屋舍烧的地龙，即使是冬日暖如春夏。朗宴楼褪了衣衫，就此滑下。他肩窄，腰更细，凸显双//臀更翘。臀上一层皮被之前的好几巴掌染的红褪去了些，显的更粉嫩，玉茎乖巧耷在前头。朗宴楼眼神柔媚，笑颜含春，脸上泪痕未散。他矮下身子，多了几分温顺。，跪在塌前，说道：“王爷，让奴侍候您吧。”</p><p>	李辅轩稍稍望旁边让了让位，拍拍塌铺，说：“上来。”</p><p>	朗宴楼先上了床，手脚并用往上爬。刚预备伏下身子，却听到王爷说：“再上些。”他依言又往前爬了点。李辅轩让他止了，他乖乖伏下身子。</p><p>	方才奉给李辅轩的“规矩”竹板不知道又从哪儿变来了，王爷还是一手支着头，另一手执竹板。朗宴楼感受到竹板冰凉的贴上他的大腿根儿，才急切切的回首，欲以抬起身子。却感受到竹板压嵌更紧，旁边低沉声音入耳：“你敢？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>随风生珠玉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【随风生珠玉】第二章 寒泥落命运</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二  寒泥落命运</p><p>	听见威胁一声，朗宴楼只能顺从的矮伏回原位。<br/>
       李辅轩用小竹板敲敲两小丘，又一点朗宴楼的窄腰，其意思不言而喻。朗宴楼扭扭身子，腰弯的跟深些，相应的，臀便供的更高些，更方便李辅轩落板。<br/>
       李辅轩高高扬起，假意落下，在离肌肤半寸处停下。朗宴楼感到竹风倾下，生怕疼痛来临，惊得人微微颤抖。李辅轩喜欢看下面那人阵阵嗦瑟，降人降心，攻心之上。竹板什么时候落下自然是上面的人说的算，朗宴楼心越是紧张，身体越是抗拒得收紧，可叹后庭含着药玉，收紧了却没自然的涨起来。<br/>
       对于一手支着头的王爷，这般赏玩尤是乐趣；对于五体伏趴的小伶儿，这便是煎熬了。朗宴楼恨不得竹板早早下来，也比这猫耍玩耗子的把戏要好。王爷吓唬他三四次，正值朗宴楼松了警惕，响亮的竹板脆响落了身。<br/>
      朗宴楼从小虽说学的是伺候人的本事，却如何都适应不了挨打时候的剧痛。这一板落下，下面那人肉跟着颤。李辅轩连着打了几下，皆打在臀峰之上。朗宴楼两片肉急急地欲要夹住，却碍着药玉硬邦邦的塞在后穴。朗宴楼的脑袋贴靠在团被上，侧着脸往后看，眼睛盯着李辅轩手中的“矩。”身子跟着竹板下落左右扭动，既是撒娇，又是求饶。<br/>
      李辅轩撑着脑袋，正享受朗宴楼小声娇嗔的可爱可心。他手上竹板三两下懒散的打上去，也就印着片片粉桃样儿的颜色。<br/>
      “王爷哥哥～”朗宴楼不知从哪里学来这样的叫法，真真将李辅轩一点点佯装的怒气都叫走了，他的声音又轻又腻，轻飘飘如鹤之羽毛落在呢绒帐里，化的连皮肉都酥了。<br/>
     “宴宴啊～”李辅轩用板侧那不到一寸铬手处抵着朗宴楼的肌肉，下面那人跟着走势脑袋一点儿点儿的抬起来，嘴里呢喃着什么，小嘴一张一合。李辅轩身子也跟着坐了起来，一记竹板挥下去，脆而响亮。朗宴楼“啊！”地一声叫出来。<br/>
      “没许你说话，不许叫唤。” 李辅轩吩咐道。<br/>
       朗宴楼委屈地又将头埋下去，心底还是惧怕竹板规矩，眼神流连，身姿荡漾。<br/>
      “要是你把本王伺候好了，我就不追究你没戴药玉的错了。宴宴，现在是你表现的时候了。”<br/>
      说完，便将竹板放回枕头下面。朗宴楼一喜，笑的欢喜。<br/>
      李辅轩说完便躺了下来，朗宴楼爬起来，跪在王爷身边。李辅轩盯着朗宴楼，小少年方才头在团被里蹭来蹭去，双鬓有散乱青丝，显得朗宴楼脸更小。李辅轩挽拢了朗宴楼的头发，朗宴楼那样缓了缓，站起来，三两步走下去，朗宴楼腰细顺滑，只有身后小穴带着玉势垂下来的小金楼片，像是条小狐狸尾巴。他侧着身，李辅轩欣赏这伶官身姿娇绰，甚是喜爱。尤其是这身后带着许点粉嫩，正是欲纵还迎之姿，颇为诱人。李辅轩通体无一物遮掩，风香盈盈芙蓉帐，龙茎硕硕撑似起。<br/>
       冬晚映春宵。小伶儿不敢让王爷久等。<br/>
      李辅轩淡然拨开纱帐，只见朗宴楼眼含春，神生寐。他慢慢跪下，就在塌前，说：“请王爷恩准让奴儿伺候王爷吧。” 李辅轩道：“上来吧。”<br/>
      朗宴楼手指拂过李辅轩的小腿，手脚并用，不失尤媚的爬上床。他望见王爷龙根勃起，用脸蹭了蹭，硬的很。<br/>
      李辅轩舒了一口气，一巴掌赏到朗宴楼额头上。上面睡着的那个吩咐道：“下去，含着。”<br/>
       小伶官肩膀扭扭，又一点一丝的往后退，爬到双腿中间，头慢慢埋下去。口腔温热，湿而潮的触及圆头，轻飘地打个转，嘴唇沿着两边扩张含入。立起的阳具被热切着地包裹住，软体留恋这硬起的柱体，一圈圈的再最深处舔湿。<br/>
       王爷舒服地抬了抬身子，躺的更是惬意。他的手拢住朗宴楼的小脑袋，朗宴楼像是受到了赞扬，邀功似得抬起脸，嘴下功夫十分了得。<br/>
       吹箫之意，必暖末寸。<br/>
      李辅轩见他这般邀功，心下正生了坏心眼儿。从一旁的枕头下，又取了小竹板。自己稍坐起来些，而朗宴楼便跟着这儿一块爬起来，停下时，恰留一片春霓，他如同小兽，跪趴在根茎下面。<br/>
那般正好合了李辅轩的心意，他伸直胳膊边能抚到小伶官的身后。李辅轩侧了侧腰，享受着暖腔进出的快感。更好的是，他扬起竹板，在身后打了一下。<br/>
       朗宴楼自然没有想到还有这么折磨人的法子，轻唤了声，心中生惧，只怕牙齿磕到了这宝贝根茎，他吓的不敢动弹。

       李辅轩接连几下都打在右边臀上，不留情面地说：“全部。”<br/>
       朗宴楼也不敢躲，耳闻吩咐，便小口再探。只是李辅轩的家伙既长又硕，即使塞至喉咙处，都未完全吞下。朗宴楼刚能再进去些，身后又被打了一下，那被打的那处更是翘的高。<br/>
       就这样，一进一出，跟着李辅轩拍打朗宴楼臀腿的节奏，很是有趣。<br/>
      李辅轩少年时颇通音律，现在正打的“西江月”的韵律，左平右仄中间平。五十个字打完，这一波才算舒坦。那玉茎吐了些，才稍稍歇快。许朗宴楼吞了许多玉酿，他从小就在风月之地，最是耐受。所以李辅轩宠幸他也最畅快，从口到身后的那处，都能来个四五次，才真正释放出。<br/>
       李辅轩将朗宴楼抱着，把他按在下面，手扯着他身后的药玉。<br/>
       正值春宵快活时，屋舍门口竟有李辅轩的贴身太监冯谱的声音传来：“王爷，冯谱有事通传。”<br/>
       冯谱是自小就在李辅轩身边伺候的小黄门，后来一直随王爷从宫外建府直到封地，是齐王最心腹的太监。而冯谱颇有分寸，自然有紧急的事前来禀报。李辅轩一贯的习惯便是，宠幸前先打男宠身后，只有烙红，他才有兴致进去。冯谱一定听到了屋舍殿内还有责打皮肉的声音，这才通传。<br/>
       朗宴楼听到声音，在王爷怀了凑了凑，小脸憋得通红。朗宴楼心想，王爷刚准备取出他的药玉，怎么就被着太监给毁了？<br/>
       李辅轩手指就在小穴伸缩处徘徊。王爷显然兴致被打扰了，李辅轩蹙眉问：“何事？”<br/>
       冯谱似乎很是着急，说：“玉公子在外求见。”<br/>
       此言一出，朗宴楼觉得这香帐暖意渐寒。<br/>
       李辅轩看了一眼朗宴楼，脸色愈发沉。他再一望外面，正是雪窗雾轩景。他也不顾自己身子，猛然起身。朗宴楼深感惊讶，他入府三个月，只闻玉公子之名，却从未见过这位被尊称为“玉公子”的人。趴在床上的朗宴楼唤：“王爷？”<br/>
       李辅轩利落地扯下衣衫，囫囵的系了。接着转头，吩咐朗宴楼说：“把衣服穿了。”<br/>
       王爷在一旁拿过大氅，搁在手臂上。他叹了一口气，连走两步，略停了一刻。他稍稍整理了自己的乱发，才将门打开，门口却不见霄玉的面容。<br/>
       冯谱弯着腰，在李辅轩面前禀报了几句。<br/>
       李辅轩目露凶色，瞪了冯谱，吼道：“他乱来也就罢了，你们也跟着他胡来？” 说罢，也不穿鞋，赤脚走在伫香院落。冯谱连连称错，进屋舍，先是对着披着芙蓉被子，又好奇地看着的朗宴楼一礼， 接着便拿走了王爷的靴子。冯谱也不顾里面那人如何想，关了门，就追了出来。</p><p>雪落飘飘散散，如梨花。跟着风打转，如命运。<br/>	就在伫香院门口，没一会儿功夫，站在变立成雪人。<br/>	那人一手握着微亮灯笼，就这一点点光亮，迎眸星子繁亮，正是霄玉。<br/>	“阿玉。”李辅轩唤道，他拦过霄玉，道：“进屋说。”<br/>	霄玉脸上头上也都落了雪，他手抖着，甩开李辅轩，“我不进你的娈童的院。”<br/>	李辅轩面无表情，正是压抑着怒火。但他还是先给霄玉拍走身上的雪，霄玉稍比王爷矮一些，他侧身躲过王爷的手。李辅轩不管，他自是拍走了所有雪花，正要给霄玉披上大氅。<br/>	霄玉冷笑一声，那本是明润绝色佳人的面容，如同寒风卷入冰晶一般。<br/>	他将一张纸扬着对着李辅轩说：“四个月。你输了。” 他右手拿着纸，但只是举起来就像是耗尽所有力气，甚至还有些颤颤巍巍。纸上便是一个能乱真的李辅轩的签名同他的章印。<br/>	李辅轩接过纸，眼神扫了一眼，就放进灯笼里的烛光烧着了。他拿着点着着的纸，在霄玉面前燃尽。烧着的纸卷缩着尽成黑灰，一点一点落下，就落在李辅轩的脚上。霄玉眼神满是挑衅，他道：“烧了又如何？我赢了。”<br/>	李辅轩嘴角一勾，怒目而视，挑起霄玉的下巴，逼着他面对自己的眼神。掌控者说：“非常好，你想要什么？”	<br/>	霄玉道：“你滚出我的人生。”<br/>	雪天愈寒愈冻。话语亦能伤人。<br/>	李辅轩摇摇头。<br/>	“不可能。”李辅轩道。<br/>	他越看这个男人，越是忍不住自己的欲望。他冲着霄玉温润柔软的唇一口咬下去。接触之下，只觉得什么时候他竟然这么干涸而绝望。霄玉反手欲将李辅轩推出去，无奈右手无力，触怒下，他握着灯笼的手带着灯笼杆朝着李辅轩脸上一扬。一道印子留在李辅轩脸颊。李辅轩任由他左手打过来，反倒咬的更紧。拉扯出霄玉的嘴唇，霄玉奋力一推，依然毫无作用，李辅轩不理他的胡闹。霄玉整个人身子往后一仰，一手将李辅轩披在他身上的皮毛大氅脱了。李辅轩终是松开他的嘴，印在唇边的是一道被利齿撕咬的血痕。<br/>	李辅轩抹了霄玉唇边的血迹，望着对面的人，说：“你永远是我的，你只能是我的。”<br/>	霄玉打掉他的手，说：“你不要碰我。”<br/>	“对他而言，你就是个没有利用价值的工具。你还！”李辅轩不愿再说，听见冯谱追了上来，远远望着又不敢靠近。直到听见王爷喊他：“冯谱，帮玉公子披上大氅。送玉公子回暖玉阁。”冯谱赶忙跑过来蹲下来，为李辅轩穿鞋，说：“爷，您别冻着。”<br/>	王爷正愁没有个泄火的人，一脚踹开冯谱，说：“听不懂我说话吗？”<br/>	冯谱摔跌在雪堆里，他最惧的就是在这两人间伺候，既容易吃力不讨好，又容易得罪人。而玉公子又常常能够一两句话激起王爷心中激荡，到最后，何尝又不是两败俱伤呢？<br/>	霄玉扫一眼冯谱，将他扶起来。眼神飘到地上，踩了那烧毁的纸，让它融于雪泥间。轻笑道：“我永远不是你的。” 如此肯定。<br/>	冯谱赶忙拾起大氅，抖落抖落雪痕，赶忙垫脚为霄玉披上，再系上结带。<br/>	黑夜里，只闻簌簌的雪声。 <br/>	冯谱为霄玉掌过灯笼。<br/>	灯笼里的烛光微弱，只能看清前面脚下的路。李辅轩见霄玉这般乖觉，也就套上了靴子，这才发现，双脚已觉滚烫。<br/>	霄玉眉浓发细，双眸若星辰，他面容有些憔悴，嘴边还有被王爷咬出的裂痕，但他依然美艳。霄玉的绝色不娇媚，不落俗，就让人在黑夜里一眼就望见了星光。李辅轩第一次见他便赞叹他人如其名，恰似九宵天宫的温玉。他，既吸引着人远观良久，又勾引着人想要占有。<br/>	“齐王。”霄玉轻声说。<br/>	冯谱直为玉公子捏一把汗，不知这个孤傲而独立的公子又要说什么。<br/>	“西江月词律的第四句应当，用平声切去，而押仄的韵。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>